


Love in the World of Fates

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: An AU where Sakura and Xander met each other before Corrin had choose a side. Sakura got hurt and Xander wanted to help her, but she was too stubborn to. They met every few days and they started to fall in love with each other, but they didn't know they were royalty, not until Corrin made her decision. Sakura and Xander had fooled around and gotten pregnant, but she can't tell anyone about it, not until she started to show.





	

Sakura looked all around her, seeing if anyone was following her. She wanted to go outside for a lot longer than she usually is supposed to. Her step-mother and her oldest brother wouldn't ever let her go far from the castle, or stay out past dark, which greatly upset her, she was an adult and wanted to make some of her own decisions, like staying outside past dark. When the coast was clear, Sakura made her way out of the palace, via the back door. She then made her way through the forest, she then found a path that she has never seen before. She walked down that path, finding herself in a whole new world, tripping and cuts all over her body, to the point where she just stopped moving. 

"W-Where am I," she asked herself, "ow, ow, that h-hurt. I probably should tend to t-these w-wounds." 

Xander sighed and made his way out of the castle. Sometimes he needed to get away from everyone, including his own family. He walked through the forest, trying to go to his secret training spot, but he found someone who was injured. He was very concerned and went over to her. 

"Um, excuse me," he said. 

Sakura became frightened, so she grabbed her staff and held it close to her body. 

"You're hurt, please let me help you."

"N-N-No, I'm fine, I'm okay." 

"You're bleeding everywhere." 

"I c-can h-heal myself." 

Xander sighed. He really wanted to help her, but he didn't want to force her hand. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Y-Yes," Sakura replied. 

"At least, let me get you out of the thorn bushes." 

He then took his knife out and started to cut the bushes that she was stuck in. 

"I can tell you aren't from around here," he said, trying to make small talk.

"N-No, sorry," she apologized, while tending to her wounds.

He smiled. "Don't worry about it. You wouldn't be the first person that isn't from here." 

"C-Can you hold this p-please," she said, handing him some type of bandage.

"Yes of course," he said, taking it from her hands, as it unraveled. 

Sakura then stopped the blood that was dripping from her leg. She then took the bandage from Xander and started to wrap it around her leg. 

"T-Thank you." 

"Glad I could help. Is there anything else I could help you with?" 

"I, uh, I don't know. I heard if you go up to the mountains, you get to s-see the s-scenery is really beautiful, especially when the moon is out." 

"Do you want to see it?" 

"Y-Yes! T-That's the reason I'm o-out here." 

"I can take you to see it." 

"A-Are you sure?" 

"I don't mind." 

Her face shined with glee. 

"Here, take my hand." 

Sakura took his hand, and he helped her up and put her on the saddle that was on his horse. He then got onto his horse himself, and made his way up to the mountains. 

"W-Wow! It's so beautiful up here!" 

"It isn't? I always loved coming up here as a child. When my father was a way, my mother would take me up here. It helps relieve my stress." 

"T-Then you are under a lot of pressure." 

"Yes, but it's nothing I can't handle. The pressures that I have been accustomed to, is what I have been training for my whole life." 

"Oh," she said, not knowing what to say. 

"It's alright, you needn't worry about me. I will be fine." 

Sakura looked at his face, and wished she could do something to relieve his stress. 

"I c-could massage your shoulders, if you need me to." 

"That's quite all right. I will be fine," he reassured her.

It came to a silence. 

"Look," he said, pointing to the sky. 

A smile started to grow Sakura's face as she saw the stars and aurora's come out. 

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" 

Xander smiled as well, he never knew her name or who she was, but he was happy to be able to share this moment with someone. From this moment, he would do anything to protect her, even if meant his life. Because of her smile, his heart started to melt, as if being the next king didn't matter to him, all he ever wanted, was to be next to her. 

"T-Thank you so much!" 

"You're welcome. If you ever need to come see this again, please come back." 

"You wouldn't mind?" 

"Of course not. You're smile puts me at ease." 

Sakura blushed. 

"I-I'm sorry, that wasn't very proper of me to say, especially when we just met." 

"Uh, i-i-it's okay. I probably s-should get back h-home." 

"Can I escort you back?" 

"N-No. That w-w-won't be necessary, t-thank you an-anyways." 

"Very well." 

He then helped her down off of his horse, and watched her head towards the forest. Before Sakura heading into the forest, she turned around, smiled and waved goodbye to him. He did the same, only hoping that she would come back. 

"Sakura," Hana yelled, "where have you been!? We have been looking everywhere for you." 

"S-Sorry," Sakura apologized. 

"It's alright, where have you been?" 

"I have been in the forest." 

"We looked there." 

"I m-must have g-g-gotten lost when I w-was making my w-way back h-home." 

"The next time you go out, please tell us that you are leaving, and for how long! You know that your mother and Ryouma don't like it when you stay out too late." 

Sakura sighed, and was a little mad. She then made her way back to the palace. 

"Oh, oh no. Lady Sakura," Hana yelled trying to catch up with her. 

"Sakura," Takumi yelled, "are you okay?" 

"Y-Yes." 

"Then why do have all of these scratches? Who did this to you? It wasn't the Nohrians?!" 

"I-I'm fine! I got the from thorn bushes! I promise!" 

"I don't believe that for one second!" 

"Calm down Takumi," Ryouma said.

"Why should I? Our sister was missing and none of you did anything! She could have been kidnapped!" 

"That's a little extreme, don't you think." 

"It happened once, it might as well happened again!" 

"Takumi please calm down." 

"No!" 

"Then take your anger out on something else. Go practice your archery." 

"Fine! I'm not doing this because you told me to do so!" 

Ryouma sighed. "I'm sorry Sakura." 

"I-It's okay. He's a bit protective of m-me," she replied. 

"A bit?" 

"A l-lot." 

"That's more like it. Do tell us when you are going to leave, we are very worried over you." 

Azura then gave her a hug. "I'm glad that you are alright." 

"Please don't do that ever again." 

"S-Sorry." 

Sakura then let go of Azura and headed to her room. She held her knees close to her chest and started to think. She couldn't stop thinking of the man she saw earlier, and the wonderful skylight he showed her. She never got his name, it bothered her, she wanted to see him again. He was so kind to her, and he just wanted to see her smile, and have a nice conversation. He didn't care who she was, he saw her as another person, and not a princess, or a sibling, but a person. 

Xander finally made it home, only to be welcomed by more pressures. He sighed heavily, as he couldn't get his mind off of the woman he had met, she was starting consume his thoughts. Her face, the way she talked, her smile, he couldn't get it out of his mind. He just wanted to see her smile once more, it put him as such ease. 

"Brother," Leo said.

"What is it," Xander asked. 

"Where have you've been? Father has been wanting to see for the past few hours, and he isn't happy." 

"When is he happy?" 

"Hm?" 

"I will deal with him." 

"Very well." 

After Xander argued with his father, he made his way to his room, only being stopped by one of his retainers. 

"Why, hello there Lord Xander," Laslow said. "How are you doing on this fine day?" 

"Not well, I'm afraid," he replied. 

"You can confide in me, sir." 

"This is something that I must keep to myself." 

"Oh, well if you change your mind, please come find me. Unless, you met a pretty girl, then you must tell me!~" 

"Hmph," Xander said, walking away. 

"Wait! Lord Xander! I was only joking!"

After a few days, Xander thought he should go back to the forest where he saw her. He made his way back to the mountains and waited for her. It took only an hour for her to get him. 

He turned around and smiled. "I was hoping to see you here again." 

"I couldn't s-stop think of the b-beautiful sight that you showed me the other day. I-It was breathtaking!" 

"I'm glad you loved it. There was something else I wanted to show you." 

"Really?"

"Yes, please follow me," he smiled. 

She followed him, with excitement. She saw the water, it was so clear, it was mirroring the sky above her. She saw some of the stars, the crescent moon, her and Xander's reflection. It was outstanding in her eyes. 

"This is so cool," she smiled. 

Xander saw her smile through the water, and his heart was starting to melt, once again. 

"As gloomy as this forest may seem, there is always something to make it...to make it beautiful, like it's meant to belong." 

"Is...Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Why do ask?" 

"I-I can feel it i-in your voice." 

Xander sighed. "Don't worry about it. You probably won't see me for much longer." 

"W-Why is that?" 

"The war, between the two countries...It's turning for the worse." 

"Oh....Don't even remind me...." 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you." 

"I-It's alright. I would really love to see you some more." 

"The same goes for you. If I may ask, what is your name? I never got the chance to ask you, the last time we were with each other." 

"I-It's Sakura, what is your name?" 

"My name is Xander. Your name is very pretty." 

"T-Thank you," she blushed. 

The two talked to each other for hours, but they soon had to part. Days have passed and Xander went back up to the mountains, to see if Sakura was there, but no luck. Sakura made her way to him, hoping she was able to see his smile. Once she arrived, she saw him training, she smiled faintly and walked up to him. She then handed him some water that she had packed. 

"Thank you," he smiled. 

"You do really like to train?" 

"I guess. I only do it so I can get stronger, to protect the people I care about." 

"You seemed really angry." 

Xander sighed. "I got into an argument with my father." 

"Oh, that's not good." 

"It's alright. It wouldn't be the first time we fought." 

Sakura didn't say anything. 

"Sakura?" 

"D-Don't worry a-about it." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, you need to relax." 

"But I..." 

"Please, you probably have been training for hours, plus the amount you have put in for the war." 

"If that would please you." 

"T-Thank you." 

"I know just the place to relax. Please follow me." 

He then led her to a house that was close by. He opened the door and welcomed her in. 

"H-How do y-you know of this p-place?" 

"It was where my mother used to grow up. She would take me here all the time to visit her brother. Before he died, he said I could come her as I pleased, but that was a long time ago." 

"I-I'm sorry, y-you must h-have been through a lot," she said, hugging him. "I-It must have b-been hard." 

"Please, think nothing of it." 

"I-I'm sorry." 

"It is alright. Now, would you like something to eat?" 

"S-Sure." 

"What would you like?" 

"Daifuku and green tea." 

"What?" 

"You don't know what daifuku is?"

"No. That isn't something that is common in my home."

"I-I'm sorry. It's q-quite common w-where I'm from. It's sweet and tastes a-amazing with green t-tea?" 

He smiled. "Is it something sweet you would like to eat?" 

"Y-Yes! I l-love sweets!" 

"How about roasted strawberry parfait. You out some strawberries in the over and bake them for fifteen minutes. I layer the strawberries with yogurt and granola and sprinkle the top with some sugar." 

"T-That sounds delicious!" 

"Do you want to try some? It's not daifuku." 

"Y-Yes! Please!"

"One of these days, you should let me try some of the food you are used to." 

"O-Of course! I d-don't know how m-much you like s-sweets." 

"I like them well enough." 

"T-Then I will gladly b-bring you s-some!" 

Xander then made the parfaits, which only took a twenty minutes to make. He handed her a cup and watched her eat it. 

"This is d-delicious," she smiled. 

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it." 

"T-Thank you for making it." 

He smiled, he was really happy that she was happy and enjoyed something that he made for her. Sakura cleaned her cup and put it away for him. 

"T-Thank you so much! T-The parfait was d-delicious." 

"You're welcome." 

"C-Can I ask you s-something?" 

"Of course. What is it?" 

"C-Can we go into t-town? It d-doesn't have to be t-today, I-I really want to see what's t-there." 

"The towns that are there, aren't as happy it is up here. There isn't many people roaming the streets." 

"Oh..." 

"I do know of a city that is though. It's out on the outskirts of the capital." 

"C-Can you take me there?" 

"One day, yes, but you have get back home." 

"Y-Yes, of course! T-Thank you for reminding me!" 

"Before you go, please take these flowers. I remember the last time, you said you liked how these flowers looked, so I went to go get some for you." 

"Thank you," she smiled with glee.

Sakura then walked out of the door and made her way back home. 

"There you are, Lady Sakura. I was very concerned about you," Tsubaki said. 

"S-Sorry. I had to deal with something. It took a little longer than it usually did," she replied. 

"If it's too much for you to handle on your own, please come to me and Hana, we can help you." 

"I-I can handle with this on my own. T-Thank you though." 

"Very well." 

Sakura went to the kitchen to grab a vase to put the flowers in. Takumi hid behind a door, but still had her sister in his eye sight. 

"Where did she get those flowers? They don't even grow here in Hoshido," he whispered to himself. 

"Hey, Lord Takumi," Hinata yelled. 

"Wha!? Hinata, what did I tell you about sneaking up behind me," he yelled, being startled. 

"Sorry. I saw you standing there and I was a bit curious." 

"Ugh, whatever. I was coming to get something to eat, that's all." 

"Hm." 

"What?" 

"Oh nothing. It's time to go! I'm excited for this mission." 

"I know, let's just get this done and over with." 

Xander made his way back to the tower where his sister was stuck in. He made sure that he didn't have a smile on his face, he didn't want anyone to know what had been going on. 

"Big brother," Corrin said with excitement. 

"Hello, Little Princess. How are you today?" 

"I'm doing just fine. Where are the others?" 

"Oh, they aren't here?" 

"No. You guys are usually together when you come visit me." 

"Hm..." 

"Is something the matter? Something is off." 

"Oh, everything is fine." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure. Please take it out of you mind." 

"Okay. Since you are here, can we train more?" 

"Gladly." 

The two started to train. The time passed and the other three showed up and were surprised that Xander finally returned home. 

"Big brother! You're home," Elise said, happily. 

"Where have you been," Leo asked. 

"I'm happy that you are safe," Camilla said. "Where have you been, dear?" 

"I have been training," Xander replied. 

"But where," Camillia asked. 

"That does not matter." 

"Of course it does. We have been worried sick." 

"More like you were worried sick," Leo said. 

"Leo, I'm not the only one, you have been trying to track him down, while Little Elise was fidgeting over it." 

"Camilla." 

"I'm sorry, it's Xander, please don't be gone for too long. I know you are on some missions, but please return to us." 

"Don't I always." 

"Yes, but this is different though. This time you don't go on missions, you just disappear." 

"Please don't worry over me too much." 

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you know that as well as everyone else does." 

Xander sighed. The two looked at each other in silence. They were close enough to know what each other said, without words. 

"Anyways, I brought you some cookies Corrin," Camilla said. 

"Oo, your cookies are the best. Thank you," she said. 

"You're welcome, darling. Eat as much as you want." 

Corrin ate every last cookie. After a little while, Xander had left, without telling anyone.

"Wait, where is Xander," Corrin asked. 

"I bet he went to go talk to father," Elise said. 

"He does this all the time now. He disappears without telling anyone, and we don't know where he is going," Leo sighed. 

"He probably went to father," Elise repeated. 

"Most likely." 

It had been a little while since Xander and Sakura seen each other, due to putting their attentions towards the war. The stress was being incredible taxing for Xander, he decided to head up to the mountains, hoping that he would see Sakura again. Leo became a little suspicious of what he was doing, so he followed him, but keeping his distance from him. 

"H-Hello Xander," Sakura greeted, with a sweet smile. 

"Hello Sweet Sakura," Xander smiled. 

"I-I have missed you." 

"I missed you too. Are you doing okay?" 

"Y-Yes. I just wish this war would be over already." 

"I do, as well, but it will be a long time before that can happen." 

"I-I know. Are you o-okay?" 

"Yes," he lied. 

She knew he lied and went up to him and gave him a hug. "It's okay....I'm here for you." 

Leo was shocked, he didn't know this is where he would go. He was even more shocked that he was with someone, especially from another country, one from the country that they are at war with. 

"T-There is something I want to s-show you, b-before it's t-too late." 

"What would that be?" 

Sakura took his hand and led him to an open field, that was closer to her country. She waited as a lightning bug light up, once one did, more started to float in the sky and light up. She went to catch one of them and show Xander. 

"See? Aren't t-these lightning bugs amazing," she asked releasing the one she caught back into the sky. 

"They are," he replied. 

"Here, take this cloak. I know it's dangerous for us to go into my country, but I want to show you all the sweets that I want you to try." 

He took the cloak, knowing that he would get in some serious trouble, but he didn't care, he would do anything for her. She put the one she had on and the two walked into the city. Sakura took him to a few vendors and got him some of the sweets she loves. Leo had followed them, but tried his best to stay hidden. 

"Wow, Hoshido is so lively," Xander said. 

"Y-Yes it is. So many bright colors, even when it's night," Sakura replied. 

"Are there games here?" 

"Yes. My older sister and oldest brother would take me to play these games. T-They are so much fun." 

"Do you want to play some?" 

"A-Are you s-sure?" 

"Yes I am." 

The two went to go play a few games, Xander even won Sakura a big bunny plush toy. 

She looked over to him and gave him a big smile. "T-Thank you s-so much for the bunny! It's a-adorable!" 

"But it's not as adorable as you," Xander said. He then soon realized what he said, and he started to blush. 

She too blushed. "Uh...T-Thank y-you." 

Xander looked at the sky and saw it being lit up with more lights, and loud sounds. 

"What is going on? And why are the hills on fire?"

"O-Oh, that! It's called Yamayaki! It's were we burn the hills before the spring c-comes! And we light up f-fireworks!" 

"Why would you do that? Aren't resources scarce?" 

"N-No, not really. W-We have a l-lot of it. We have a lot of open fields and our trees aren't as d-dense and they don't grow as h-high as the ones in your country." 

"Really?" 

"Yup!" 

"Hm..." 

"If there is a-anything y-you want me t-to get you, please d-don't hesitate to ask." 

"That's very kind of you." 

Sakura smiled. 

"You are one sweet Cherry Blossom. Please stay with me, forever, My Sweet Cherry Blossom."

She could feel her face heat. She didn't know how to react, all she could do is turn to a deep red. 

Xander looked over to her and chuckled. "Looks like the cat caught your tongue." 

He then leaned in to kiss her lips. For the first time, he felt so free, felt at ease, but only with her. After he released his lips from hers, he pulled her close and looked up at the stars. 

"The stars here, they are so beautiful." 

"Yes. I-In Hoshidan belief, the s-stars symbolize the p-people who left this world. T-They shine bright to let the families know t-that they are always looking out for them." 

"That's a very nice thought." 

"Do you have something like that, in Nohr?" 

"Kind of. When someone dies, we light up lanterns, and let them float into the sky. The flames symbolize their eternal life, and to let them know that they will be in our memories forever." 

Sakura faintly smiled. "How about we get some lanterns and let them float up to the stars?" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, to connect our two countries." 

Xander smiled. The two went back to into the city and grabbed some lanterns and sparklers. They walked to the lake and lit up the lanterns. 

"T-This one is for my f-father. I-I miss you so much," Sakura said, releasing her lantern. 

"For my mother. I wish you could see me now, I wish I could have grown up with you," Xander said, releasing his lantern. 

The two watched their lanterns float into the sky. 

"I-I bet your mother would haven been proud of you." 

"I hope so. She was the greatest mother. No matter who my father was with, she always stayed faithful to him. She loved me, and my other father's children. She never hated them, whenever one would come over, she treated them like they were family. Everyone loved her, and saw her much more than she was." 

"X-Xander.." 

"But, I saw her as my mother, and I wanted her to be there, to see me grow, as a person, and not someone with nobility." 

Sakura closed the distance between them and gave him a hug. "I-I'm sorry. I wish I knew how you felt." 

"I thought you would, you lost your father." 

"Y-Yeah. I-I don't remember much of him." 

"I'm sorry," he apologized, giving her a hug. "Why don't we talk about something different." 

"L-Like what?" 

"I don't know. How about you pick." 

"I, uh, I-I c-can't think of a-anything." 

"Okay, what's the best thing you saw today, before seeing me?" 

"Oh, I know! Flowers!" 

"Ah, gardening, what sort were they?" 

"I saw some Sumire, which is a violet! And some momo, they are a peach! They have such a pretty colors!" 

"That's nice, anything else?" 

"Oh, some Kiku, they are a chrysanthemum!" 

The two talked some more and waited for some more of the fireworks to be lit. 

"Xander," Sakura said. 

"Hm," he replied. 

"W-What is your favorite name?" 

"That's an odd question. I would have to say Siegbert, in Nohr it means 'victory' or 'bright.' If I were to have a son, I know for a fact that I would name him Siegbert, because I would want to make my son the happiest, hand have the brightest smile he could ever have." 

Sakura smiled. "T-That's a really nice name." 

"What about you?" 

"I really like the name Yuki. It can mean a couple of things. If you spell it with one 'u' it can mean happiness or snow, but if you spell it with two 'u's' it can mean lucky, tender hope, or brightness." 

"It sounds very beautiful." 

"Y-Yes, that's why I like it. It's actually a very popular name here in Hoshido." 

"Really?" 

"Yes." 

Xander looked up at the sky and saw the full moon. He then leaned in to kiss Sakura's sweet lips once more, which she gladly returned. Feeling his soft lips, against hers, she never wanted to release them. 

Leo followed the two everywhere they had went, he couldn't believe his older brother was with someone from Hoshido, and the fact he knew about it as well. He made his way back to the castle, and tried to erase it from his mind, but he couldn't. It had been a long while since he had seen his older brother happy. Leo didn't want to believe it, he kept a close eye on his brother for the next few weeks. Every time he saw his brother leave, he followed him, seeing Xander with such joy with the Hoshidan woman. All the festivals that they went to, all the talks that they had, all the flowers that they had given each other. 

"Zero," Leo called. 

"Yes, milord," Zero answered. 

"I need you to do something." 

"What is it? Is something bad." 

"In a sense yes."

"Then spit it out." 

"I need you to follow Xander for a little bit." 

"Of all of the things you asked me to do, that is one thing that might actually get me killed." 

"Are you serious?" 

"I'm not going to deny that mission, it'll be fun of course, the thrill of death waiting for me, but why Xander?" 

Leo then whispered what he had found into his ear. 

"Ohohoho, this is going to be even more fun." 

"Don't tell another soul." 

"If milord wishes." 

Sakura held the flowers that Xander gave her close to her face, only to smell them once more. He always smelled like lavenders, she loved that smell. 

"You know, there is something different about Sakura," Tsubaki said. 

"I know. I don't know if it's a good thing, or a bad thing," Hana replied. 

"She seems happier than normal." 

"I know, but she keeps sneaking out of the palace." 

"Why not let her. She is old enough to make her own decisions." 

"That's not the point. She might get hurt and we won't be near her, to protect her. She might get kidnapped, or worse." 

"Hana, that can't possibly happen."

"You would say that." 

"Say what? She is a capable woman, she is able to heal herself." 

"That isn't the point. You are dense! What if she is doing something with another person?!" 

"Hana." 

"Oh gods, she is still too young for that!" 

"Hana." 

"Plus I would need to meet them first, and make sure they pass the background check!" 

"You can't be serious. That would never happen, especially without her telling us." 

"It very well maybe!" 

"Seriously?" 

"What if he hurts her!? Tsubaki use your brain for once!" 

"Hey now, I use it all the time!" 

"Yeah right!"

"W-Will you two s-stop fighting a-about this. I-I can't think." 

"Sorry milady, I didn't mean to embarrass you," Tsubaki apologized. 

"I'm seriously worrying about you, Sakura. Are you seeing someone," Hana asked. 

Sakura blushed, and avoided eye contact with them. "T-That is none of your business." 

She then left the room, to go be with the one she loved. 

"That was a lie," Hana stated. 

"She is a terrible liar," Tsubaki agreed. 

"I do wonder where she is going, though." 

"Why don't you follow her, like usually do. You lost puppy." 

Hana got incredibly angry at him. 

"Wait, put that down," Tsubaki yelled, running away from Hana. 

Zero kept hidden and followed Xander to the house that him and Sakura would meet at. He hid up in the trees, but he was still able to see what was going on through the windows. Xander watched Sakura dance all by herself, and saw that she was in a very good mood. He walked up behind her and started to dance with her. 

Sakura smiled at him. "I d-didn't know you could d-dance." 

"I have a few hidden talents up my sleeve," he replied. 

"W-What else d-do you know?" 

"I know how to play piano." 

"T-That's amazing." 

"How about you?" 

"I can p-play something c-called a koto." 

"I bet it sounds beautiful." 

"I-It is." 

The two stood in silence, but it wasn't awkward. Xander picked Sakura up and put her on the counter. He put his forehead on hers and smiled. Sakura leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. The two blushed, Xander didn't know how to react, but to give her another kiss. The night went on a little longer, and the two made a mistake. They stayed at that house for a little longer than the probably should have. Zero giggled like an idiot, he knew that Xander was going to get in a lot of trouble. He went back to Leo, to give his report. 

"Lord Leo," Zero called. 

"Give me one moment," Leo said, paying more attention to what an important person was saying.

"This is important." 

"It better be." 

Zero then whispered into Leo's ears, about the mission. 

"That can't be true!" 

"But it is milord. I must tell your father right away." 

"No, don't. That would only cause more heartache then there should be." 

"But milord." 

"He is happy, and that's all that matters. Don't tell another soul, and that's an order." 

"Yes milord. You still need to check it out for yourself, I know you don't believe me." 

"I will. I don't want to believe you." 

"I know." 

Days passed and Leo had some extra time, he followed Xander to the house. He saw that he was happy with the Hoshidan woman, but he saw next, was even more shocking to him. 

"My Sweet Cherry Blossom," Xander whispered. 

"Hm," Sakura said. 

Xander then stopped and looked her straight in the eyes. "We...We shouldn't be doing this...Our love...It's...Forbidden." 

"T-Then why are w-we here? W-We have done this, s-so many t-times, t-that didn't s-stop us be-before." 

Leo was stunned when he heard those words, but he didn't do anything about it. He left and went back to the castle, hating that Zero was right about all of this. After letting it sink in, Leo let it go, or at least he tried to. After what he saw between the two, Xander was happy, that's all he wanted right now, was to see his older brother to be happy. Many months had passed, and the war was starting to change. Corrin was able to leave the tower she was in, and able to see more of the world. 

"I'm really happy to finally see what's outside these castle wall," Corrin said, excitedly. 

"As am I. You will have such a better time out of that castle," Camilla said. 

"You think so?" 

"I know so. You have all of your siblings with you." 

"Yeah! And we are going to show you everything," Elise said, happily. 

"Anything you desire, only hoping that Xander doesn't disappear," Leo said. 

Xander sighed. 

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue," Corrin asked. 

"I wouldn't worry about it," he replied. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

After talking with their father, the five of them went their separate way, until Corrin was able to come back from her mission. Xander disappeared, yet again. He went back to that house and wanted to give something to Sakura. 

"My Sweet Cherry Blossom," he said. 

"Yes," Sakura asked.

"I only have a few minutes, but I wanted to give you this," he replied, handing her a wedding ring. 

"Oh m-my! Th-That's a w-w-wedding ring!" 

"Yes it is. I was hoping that after this war, we could get married, after we tell everyone." 

Sakura's face lit up with such glee. "Of course!" 

The two then gave each other a passionate kiss. 

"I am truly sorry about this, I do have to go." 

"I-It's okay. I want to be able t-to see you again." 

"As you wish, My Sweet Cherry Blossom." 

The two then parted ways and went back to their homes. Sakura became very exhausted trying to get back home. 

"Lady Sakura," Tsubaki said, out of concern. 

"Are you okay," Hana asked. 

"Y-Yes, I'm just a bit tired, that's all," Sakura replied. 

"You are very much fatigued. You are probably fatigued from helping out so many people. Please you need to take care of yourself," Hana said. 

"I have been helping the same amount of people I normally do. It's nothing I can't handle." 

"But milday." 

"I-I'll be fine. I-I just need to get some rest." 

"Very well. Please take care of yourself more." 

The two watched her make her way to her room. 

"I wonder, she has been more fatigued then normal," Hana said.

"Yeah, she can't eat certain foods now because of the smell of it," Tsubaki said.

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

"Then again, she said she had some cramping around her hips." 

"Hm." 

"Hm." 

"It couldn't possibly be that." 

"Yeah, your right. It's no way that." 

"Who could she possibly be with anyways?" 

"She would have told us who she was with."

"Yeah." 

Days had passed and the day came when Corrin finally had met her Hoshidan siblings. 

"Oh, thank you so much for saving us," Sakura bowed. 

"It's not a problem," Corrin said. 

"We probably should get back home. Mother is waiting for us," Ryouma said. 

"I bet mother is going to be happy to see you again," Hinoka said. 

"I would love to see her again."

"She would too." 

The four of them made their way back to the capital. 

"Sakura, are you okay," Corrin asked. 

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. I'm a b-bit tired," she replied. 

"It's been like this for the past couple of days," Hinoka said. "I'm starting to worry. We really should have argued with you more, for keeping you out of this war." 

"I-I can't just shut my eyes a-and let everyone suffer." 

"I know you can't, but you are getting more tired, and hungry." 

"Oh," Sakura said, she had a bad feeling about something. 

"Is everything alright?" 

"Y-Yes." 

"By the way you have a beautiful ring," Corrin complimented. 

"Oh, t-thank you." 

"Ryouma," Hinoka said, quietly. 

"Hm," he asked. 

"Where did she get that ring? Did someone give it to her?" 

"I don't know. I wouldn't worry about it too much." 

"Okay. I have a sneaking suspicion." 

Ryouma didn't say a word. 

"I can't believe it, Corrin, your home," Mikoto cried. 

"Um?"

"It is true, you are our sibling," Ryouma said. 

"Yes, you were kidnapped by those Nohrian scum," Hinoka said. 

Sakura sighed, and didn't like those words. She knew they were wrong, but she didn't have the heart to tell them. 

"I don't doubt that you remember me, but I'm happy that you are home."

"All of us are." 

"Yeah," Takumi rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't easily trust?" 

"No, s-sorry." 

"Oh, no that's fine. A little skepticism never hurts." 

"Heh, that's certainly true." 

"Why don't you go spend sometime with your siblings. Maybe then you can retrieve some of your memories."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you like to spend sometime with me." 

"Of course, but I want to do somethings I want to take care of, first." 

"Alright!" 

"What do you think we should do?" 

"Oh, I know we can go fly on my pegasus!" 

"Hmph, I would rather train." 

"I can sing for you, if you want me to." 

"W-Whatever you want to do, i-it's fine with m-me." 

"Oh, I know, we can just go out to the town and get some of the food that's here." 

"T-That sounds n-nice." 

"Then it's settled, we are going to the town and eat some delicious food!" 

"You really like food don't you?" 

"Yes!" 

The six of them went into town, they treated Corrin to all of the food that she could eat. Bits by bits, she started to regain some of her lost memories. She remembered that she was happy here, she had vague picture of her mother in her brain, but that was about it. 

Sakura's stomach grumbled even more, she had a lot to eat, but she was still hungry.

"Are you still hungry, Sakura," Corrin asked. 

"N-No," she replied. 

"You can have the rest of my food, if you want. I'm stuffed." 

"P-Please don't w-worry about me. I-I'm fine." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Y-Yes." 

"Okay. I'll save this for later." 

"I-I'm sorry..." 

Corrin smiled and handed her the food. She, for some reason, knew that Sakura was lying. Sakura accepted the food and ate it anyways. 

"Hey, Ryouma," Hinoka said.

"Hm," Ryouma replied.

"Don't you think it's odd that Sakura is eating more than she usually does? It's been like this the last couple of months." 

"I have not been paying much attention to it. It makes me happy that she is being a little more selfish." 

"That is something I never thought I would hear you say. Nonetheless, it's true, and refreshing to see her more selfish." 

"Heh." 

"Don't laugh at me." 

Ryouma didn't say a thing. 

"At least she is happy," Azura commented. 

"That's true, but I wonder why, I have sneaking suspicion about something," Takumi said. 

"You always do."

"Why do you care?" 

"Takumi..." 

"Sorry." 

"I-If you d-don't mind, I want t-t-to go get s-something," Sakura said. 

"No, I don't. Go ahead," Corrin replied. 

"T-Thank you." 

Corrin then walked towards the others. 

"It's been bugging me..." Takumi started. 

"What has," Corrin asked. 

"You would like to know," he scowled. 

"Can you be a little bit happier that your sister has come home," Hinoka said. 

"No, I don't trust her." 

"Takumi." 

"It's fine." 

"But what has been bugging you, though," Azura asked. 

"Ugh, just forget about it." 

"Sakura has, I'm assuming. She disappears every so often, she doesn't return home for hours, or even a day or two," Ryouma informed. 

"Of course you would know." 

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Oh, nothing." 

"That kind of reminds me of someone." 

"Really? They do the same thing?" 

"Yeah, but he seems happier when he comes home. I don't know clue why, but he seems a bit happier than normal!" 

Takumi's suspicion grows deeper, the flowers that Sakura brought back one day, he remembered seeing them in Nohr, when he went on a mission with Hinata, and now this. He was only hoping that she wasn't messing around with some Nohrian. What did he know, everything he said was wrong in the end. Sakura then came back and gave some flowers to Corrin, for her return home. 

"Oh, thank you so much, Sakura! These are beautiful," Corrin said. 

"Y-You're welcome," Sakura replied. "I-I'm glad you like them," Sakura said, avoiding eye contact. "Maybe...He might like them..." She mumbled. 

"What was that?" 

Sakura then started to blush heavily. "O-O-Oh, n-n-nothing!" 

"We probably should get back home, mother is waiting for us." 

They all went back to the palace, in hoping that Corrin would be able to regain her memories, but alas, that didn't happen, they had to go back to the capital. 

"Ah," Mikoto said. 

Then something terrible happened, a man, a man called out for Corrin's sword and he destroyed the whole town, killing Mikoto. 

"Are...you alright....Please tell me that you are alright," Mikoto muttered. 

"I'm fine," Corrin said. 

"I'm...so glad."

"M-Mother!" 

"Mother," Sakura yelled out, trying to go to her aid. 

Ryouma stopped her. "You there," he yelled, running up the guy and slashing his cloak, "show yourself!" 

Corrin screams had gotten louder as she started to turn into a dragon. A few Faceless showed up and wanted to fight. 

"W-What!? Corrin can turn into a dragon?! I never seen one before," Takumi yelled in shock. 

"T-This is not g-good," Sakura said. "B-Big sister, please watch out for the people with w-wyvern s-slayers and m-magical attacks," Sakura said.

"Please, let me use my song to help," Azura insisted. 

"Enough talk, we need to fight," Ryouma yelled. 

After the fight, Azura went to try to calm down Corrin. She soon regained her memory, and knew exactly why she was in Nohr. She knew what she had to do now. Azura gave her a dragon stone and the two headed towards the plains. They saw that the Nohr family had invaded Hoshido. It was time, time for Corrin to make her decision, either to side with Nohr, Hoshido, or none at all, but she knew in her heart, which one it was. 

"This way," Ryouma said, holding out his hand. 

"B-Big sister," Sakura said, as she and the other two caught up with her. 

Sakura looked at the man on the horse, and knew exactly who he was, it was Xander, the man whom she loved with all her heart. She knew he was a Nohrian, but what she didn't know, he was the Crown Prince of Nohr. Her chest tightened and felt her heart tear into pieces. 

"No! She is my big sister," Elise screamed as her and her sister caught up with Xander. 

Xander switched his sword hand and held out his other one towards Corrin. "We are your family." 

"I, uh, I'm sorry big brother, I can't side with Nohr, especially not what father, what King Garon has done, to me, to my family," Corrin said. 

"What?! I know we have no blood relation, but we treated you as kin," Xander yelled. 

"Brother! You have to listen to me! King Garon has been manipulating me, all of us! I don't know for what, but he is! You have to believe me," she pleaded. 

Xander didn't believe a word she had said. "Enough talk!" 

The two then started to fight, and Ryouma came to Corrin's aid, but that wasn't much help. Sakura ran over to Corrin, and pushed her out of the way, before Xander could hurt her. He then stopped his blade, right around the neck, realizing who it was, the woman he loved. She had such determination in her eye, he always loved that part of her. He knew the woman that he loved was from Hoshido, but he didn't know that she was a Princess of Hoshido, especially her being the youngest child. He let his guard down, which gave Corrin enough time to strike him and rescue Sakura. As soon as they got Sakura back over to the rest of the small army, they started fight. Once it was over, they saw the Nohrian siblings retreat, and the Hoshidans left for their home as well. Xander and Sakura looked over to each other, trying to believe that it wasn't them. 

"This was a tough decision, but I'm glad you chose us," Ryouma said. 

"It was a difficult one, but I will stand by it," Corrin told him. 

"It is going to be more challenging now."

"That is why I'm going to try to stop this war. I want to try to talk to him and Xander, maybe if they listen, then maybe we can stop this war before we take lives." 

"That won't be possible. Lives are always taken in a war, even the best of people will die. War is not something to be taken lightly." 

"But we need to at least try." 

"I cannot stop you, but please be wary. We will always be by your side." 

"Thank you brother, I very much appreciate that." 

The night winded down, Sakura held onto the plushy that Xander won her at the festival a few weeks ago. She really didn't want to believe that Xander was the Crown Prince of Nohr, she never thought that would be him, it never seemed like him to begin with. She looked at her ring and wondered if their love still rang true, and if it was possible if they could still get married, even though the idea was naive, but she just wanted to be with him. Hana and Tsubaki looked into peered into her room, they didn't know how to console her. They closed her room door and made their way back to the kitchen.

"I wonder why she is down," Tsubaki said. 

"I don't know. This is terrifying. I haven't seen her this sad since Corrin got kidnapped," Hana replied. 

"I thought she would be happy that she would be back." 

"Yeah. It's probably nothing." 

"It's not nothing, Tsubaki. We need to make her feel better. Let's make her something to eat, maybe some mochi and green tea." 

"That'll cheer her right up. Right?" 

"Of course it will. Every time I give her these food, it always brings a smile to her face." 

"Then let's get started. She doesn't deserve to be sad." 

"Of course not." 

The two took a few hours to make her something to eat and brought it to her room. 

"Lady Sakura," Hana asked. 

"Y-Yes," she replied. 

"Can me and Tsubaki enter your room?" 

"O-Of course." 

"Thank you." 

"We brought you something sweet to eat, some mochi and green tea," Tsubaki said, sliding them towards her. 

"I-I'm not hungry," Sakura said, pushing the food away.

"What's wrong," Hana asked, very concerned. 

"I-I don't w-want to t-talk about it." 

"Why not?" 

"B-Because, I c-can't." 

"You can tell me. I'm your best friend. You know I won't tell anyone, unless you want me to. I don't know about Tsubaki here." 

"I keep her secrets perfectly fine." 

"Yeah right. Says the one who told everyone about the scar that she got." 

"They had a right to know, especially how she got it." 

"P-Please stop! I r-really want to b-be alone r-right now." 

"Are you sure?" 

"We can stay, and talk this over. It always makes you feel better." 

"P-Please." 

"As you wish." 

Tsubaki and Hana soon left the room. Before Hana closed Sakura's door, she saw her looking up at the full moon, and trying to reach for it. It concerned Hana to no end, Sakura always told her every secret that she had, regardless of how good or bad it was. 

"Oh, I hope she is alright," Hana said. 

"Me too. She will get better, she always does," Tsubaki replied. 

"I hope you are right." 

After Xander and his siblings gave their report about Corrin, Xander made his way towards his room. He laid on his bed and thought about Sakura. It tore him apart that he almost killed her, the woman that he loved, almost dead in his arms. He also couldn't believe that she was a princess, especially one of the countries that he was at war with. Xander loved her so much, he wanted to still marry her, but he knew that it was impossible. He could never stop loving her, he love her for the rest of an eternity. 

Laslow knocked on his door, wanting to know what was wrong. "Milord, may I enter." 

"Me too, Me too," Peri insisted. 

"You may," Xander instructed. 

"Are you alright? You keep staring at the moon." 

"Yes, I'm fine." 

"In my home, it is said, when a man looks at the full moon, especially for a long time, they are longing to see someone they love, or once loved." 

"Laslow, stop jesting." 

"I'm not, Lord Xander. Please smile, you will see her again." 

"This is not about someone I love, romantically." 

"It doesn't have to be someone you romantically love, it can also be about you loved, as a mother, a father, a brother, or a sister." 

"Seriously, please stop jesting." 

"I'm not jesting Milord, especially about love. We will get your sister back." 

"I will stab her, if that makes Lord Xander happy," Peri said. 

"Peri, please do not do that." 

"But! She hurt your feelings, I will kill everyone who hurt your feelings! I WILL WHACK THEM!" 

"Leave, the both of you." 

"But, but," Peri said. 

"O-Of course," Laslow said, dragging Peri out of Xander's room. 

He then looked back at the full moon and sighed. "Longing to see someone one I love, huh? I suppose it's true, I do miss her, I will forever love her." 

Months after Corrin's decision, Sakura's stomach started grow, and everyone was confused. They didn't know whether she was getting fat or if she was pregnant, not until she said she felt something in her stomach was kicking her. Sakura sighed, and knew exactly who's the father of her child. She didn't want to admit it, it was too much for her to say anything. 

"Lady Sakura, please get some rest," Hana pleaded. "You are working yourself half to death." 

"Please, let us help heal everyone," Tsubaki said. 

"I-I'm fine. I just have a little bump, it d-doesn't tire me as much a-as you think it does," Sakura said. 

"We would be more at ease if you please rest." 

"I know, I know, but I still have so much to do." 

"That's why were are here. We will get everything prepared before we head off to sea." 

"A-Are you s-sure. It's t-t-too much of a b-burden." 

"It's alright! We can handle it. Don't worry Lady Sakura!" 

"A-Alright. T-Thank you both." 

The two soon left to help the wounded. 

"I seriously wonder who is the father of her child," Tsubaki said. 

"Yeah, and when I find him, he will be in a world of hurt! They should have thought twice before leaving her," Hana stated. 

"You probably shouldn't, or at least not kill them, for Sakura's sake." 

"I don't care, he will never hear the end of it from me!" 

"Of course they won't. Whelp, we probably should tell her that everyone has gotten treated and has nutriment." 

"Right." 

When they headed back to Sakura, they saw her fast asleep on one of the hammocks that the boat had. Hana pulled a blanket over her, so she doesn't get cold. 

"I bet she doesn't regret getting pregnant," Tsubaki said. 

"She doesn't," Hana said. 

"I wonder why she had gotten pregnant, before getting married." 

"Did you notice the engagement ring on her right hand? She was wanting to marry him, before whatever happened." 

"Hm, I guess she didn't think she would have gotten pregnant before then." 

"Bingo." 

"Which reminds me, whenever we are back in Hoshido, she never runs off to the forest. Maybe when she went there, she would met her lover." 

"Possible." 

After a little while, they ran into some trouble with some Faceless. Everyone did their best get rid of them, especially without getting anyone killed. 

"I-Is everyone alright," Sakura asked. 

"Yes," Corrin replied. "Are you okay?" 

"Y-Yes. I'm a b-bit nauseous, I-I will be fine." 

"Are you sure." 

"Yes." 

Xander read books upon books, trying to figure out away to end this war. He didn't know how to, not without casualties, especially of his own sister, or the woman he loves. He knew that someone very important had to die, but he wanted to avoid that at all costs. 

"Xander," Camilla said, "what are you doing up so late?" 

He pulled the book off of his face and looked over to his sister. "Trying to find out how to end this forsaken war." 

"Aren't we all?" 

"But what I want to do, I can't do it." 

"Why is that?" 

"I can't go against father. It'll only make it worse." 

"What if it was for someone you loved, other than us? For someone you love from another country?" 

"What?! You are speaking nothing but nonsense." 

"I'm speaking hypothetically. What if? For him or her, would you do it?" 

"I guess not. I don't have the choice to do it, you know it as well as I do." 

"Xander, believe in the path that is best not just for Nohr, or us, but for you. It'll be difficult, but it might need to be done. You need to think about yourself once in a while, and take care of yourself. It may be a little selfish, but at least you are doing what you want to do, even if it means going against what father wants. Please keep that in mind." 

"Hmph, it's easier said then done." 

"I know." 

Leo heard every word that the two had said. He charged off, looking for a way to end this war, not for him, the two countries, but for Xander, and the woman he loves. Everything that he has ever done, was for his older brother, nothing matter, but his brother. After a couple of weeks, Leo wrote something on a piece of paper, something about Sakura, but he made sure that the handwriting didn't look anything like his, or anyone that was known. He slide the note under his door, and left. Xander looked at it and was happy to see what was written, he was happy that Sakura was doing alright, and that she was healthy. 

Sakura and her family finally had some time to rest, without getting ambushed by Garon and his forces, or by a band of Faceless. Sakura looked up at the moon and smiled, remembering the time that she and Xander spent at the festival. She missed hearing his voice, seeing his smile, feeling his kisses, and smelling the flowers that he would always give her. She felt around her neck, remembering that he almost cut off her head, but she didn't care, at least she got to see him one last time, before they got separated. She walked up to the mess hall, to meet up with her siblings, but before she went in, she listened to their conversation. 

"Takumi, is everything alright," Ryouma asked. 

"Ugh, who even the hell got Sakura pregnant," Takumi said, very agitated. "I bet it was some Nohrian too." 

"Hey now, can Sakura please have her own freedom," Azura said. 

"Why, because you're a Nohrian, I have to care about the others, one of them might have gotten her pregnant. Doesn't that concern you in the slightest?" 

"It does, it was Sakura's choice, you shouldn't have to scold her about it." 

"She is pregnant, for, oh I don't know, maybe six months! The father might not even know about her being pregnant!" 

"Will you calm down, please," Hinoka asked. 

Sakura soon left, she really didn't want to face any of them, especially Takumi. He was really pissed about her getting pregnant, yes it was her choice, but she didn't know that it would happen. Azura sighed, and left herself, she really did not want to deal with Takumi's anger. She saw that Sakura was by the lake, and that she was crying, she didn't know what to do. 

"Sakura," Azura asked. 

"O-Oh, A-Azura," Sakura said. 

"Why are you crying?" 

"M-Mood swings." 

"Nope, not because of that. You heard what Takumi said, didn't you?" 

"Y-Yes." 

"Come here. It's going to be okay." 

Sakura held onto Azura and cried. She started to sing a song to help her calm down, it might have taken a while. 

"Let me tell you a story." 

"P-Please, n-not a scary one." 

"I promise that this one isn't. A woman, not too long ago, married a man and had his child. She took her child, and left him, only to protect the two. He went insane, because of everyone betraying him. She came into another man's life, even though he was married, and him and his wife took great care of her, and her child. One day, the wife soon died, only because she was becoming ill, but before she died of her illness, she gave her life to protect her husband, and his mistress, the woman she welcomed to her home. What she gave to her oldest son the memories of her and him together, to her oldest daughter, a pegasus, since she knew she might need one, one day, what she gave to her youngest son, a legendary bow and the necessary means to learn how to use it, and to her youngest daughter, a staff and a kind heart who know what she thinks is right for her, and everyone around her, and the woman she cared for, the husband she once loved. A queen, who loved her son, with all her heart, told him stories, trained him, while she could, taught him everything she knew. They left for the neighboring country, but they were ambushed, by pirates, she fought valiantly, telling him to run, so he could live, but she died, trying to make sure, he wouldn't have fight her own fight. She left behind her sword and her knowledge so he would know what to do in the future. And one other woman, who was the sister of the first, she left for the opposing country, with her daughter. She sang for a man who lost his first wife, and he fell for her, as she fell for his charms. She would tell her daughter stories of her home, before it got destroyed. She sang to her, even though it hurt her greatly. There came a time, that telling the stories that she had, and defending the second country she was queen of, killed her. She left behind a pendent and songs for her child. Do you know what these women have in common?" 

"W-What is that?" 

"They did what they had to do, to protect their child, and to give the love they had to them. The first woman left her insane husband, to make sure that her daughter wouldn't die by his hands. The second woman gave her children something to be able remember her by, to show that she will always love them. The third woman, she taught her son everything, gave her son her sword to become strong, to protect everyone he cared for. The fourth woman....she...she passed down knowledge and fought for the country she came into and protected her child, her husbands children, and the people she ruled over. I see that in you. You would do anything to make sure your child is loved and protected, even if it cost you your life." 

Sakura took her words to heart. "T-Thank you, A-Azura." 

"You're welcome. Do what you think is best for your child." 

Xander walked into a room that was filled with instruments. He walked over to the piano and started to play a sad song. It was a song that his mother had played, she told him that it was played when he lost someone special to him, it didn't matter how. As he started to play the song, his hands started to shake going note to note. Tears started to roll down his face, the song, instead of reminding of his mother, it reminded him of Sakura. He wanted to be near her once more, he wanted to hear her voice, to hear laugh, to see her smile, to feel her lips, to be close to her. He couldn't tell anyone about it, especially his father. He knew, if somehow she got pregnant, and he found out about it, things could only get worse. Xander only wished he could see her again, the only thing had left of her was the cloak she gave to her at the festival that they went to. 

"My Sweet Cherry Blossom, oh I wish, I could see you again," he said. "If only things were different, then maybe then we could be together, once again."

He then started cry, trying to think of different ways to be with her, but none of them were possible. If he would to lose his life, he would wish she would for her to keep going, and to find someone else to love, to take care of her, when he couldn't, to love her, when he wasn't there. All he wanted to see was her to be happy again, even if it was with someone else. 

They day soon came, Sakura had given birth to a little boy, whom she name Siegbert. She remembered that Xander had really loved that name, and she still wanted the connection with him. 

"Awe, he's so cute," Hana said. 

"Perfectly adorable," Tsubaki said. 

"What are you going to name him?" 

"Siegbert," Sakura replied. 

"Siebert?" 

"What an odd name." 

"The man I love, he said that it was his favorite name, and if he had a son, he would name him Siegbert." 

"Oh..." 

"I love you, My Sweet Prince." 

Sakura was in utter bliss, she finally got to see her child. She wished that Xander was there to see him be born, she knew for a fact that he would have been happy to see Siegbert. 

Sakura lightly tickled her son. "W-Who's a cute little boy? Y-You are!" 

"She's so happy," Takumi said. 

"So," Hinoka asked. 

"But who is the father...." 

"If she wants to tell us, let her tell us on her own time." 

"But..." 

"Takumi." 

"Ugh, fine. We should probably head out." 

"Oh, let me come," Sakura said.

"No. You need to stay here and recover," Ryouma said. 

"But." 

"No 'buts,' Sakura. You are in no condition to help us fight." 

"O-Okay." 

"We will be fine. Spend some time with your son." 

"A-Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

"O-Okay." 

Everyone then headed to the Rainbow Sage, while Sakura and Siegbert stayed behind. 

"I-I'm sorry S-Siegbert. Y-You had t-to be b-born during a war. D-Don't worry, I-I will protect you." 

Siegbert just made a giggle sound. 

"I'm s-s-sorry, I don't think you will ever g-get to meet you father," she said, as she slowly started to cry. "Just know t-that I love h-him v-very dearly, and that h-he would have been h-happy to know that you w-were born." 

After a few months, Sakura left her son in the care of Yukimura and joined with her family in the war. 

"Sakura, what are you doing here," Corrin asked. 

"Shouldn't you be with your son," Hinoka asked. 

"I-I'm doing what is best for h-him. Ending this war is that," Sakura replied. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

"Oh, look, how cute. A family reunion," a woman said. 

"B-Big sister," Corrin said. 

"You look so cute. I see you have missed your big sister," Camilla said. 

"But, how?" 

"Oh, that's my little secret. You know, you have made Xander, and the rest of us terribly sad. Why not come home and we can be a family once more." 

"I can't do that!" 

"Why not?" 

"Because King Garon is going to end all of us!" 

"How so? Never mind that I will drag you home, if I have to. Everyone move out!" 

"You have made Camilla very sad, you will pay for that," Beruka said. 

"Yeah, it's not very nice, you jerk," Selena agreed. 

"Please just listen to me," Corrin yelled. 

"C-Can we n-not fight," Sakura asked. 

"I'm sorry dear, but it has to be this way. I can't let Corrin stay with you," Camilla answered. 

Corrin did her best to get through her defenses, without getting anyone killed, or killing anyone. Sakura did her best to try to defend Corrin, using her bow, and trying to heal her, when need be. Corrin finally got to Camilla and defeated her. 

"Please, Camilla listen to me, Garon is planning on killing everyone, and trying to take over Hoshido," Corrin cried. 

"What?! That isn't right! He would never do that!" 

"It's the truth."

"I'm so sorry, dear." 

"It's alright, please get out of here while you can." 

"There is something you must know, before we part, Xander is a lot strong you think he is. He has always gone easy on you." 

"Leo said that same thing." 

"He isn't wrong. Please be careful, do your best to convince him to stop the fighting." 

"That I will." 

"Thank you. Good luck to all of you." 

"Hey Camilla," Elise said. 

"Yes, sweet child." 

"Please take care." 

"I will, please do not get in to any trouble okay?" 

"Of course! I'm just going to talk to Xander and dad to get them to listen." 

"Goodbye, all of you." 

They kept pressing forward until they got to Xander. 

"You're hear, at last. Now, once and for all," he said.

"Brother! Please put down your sword," Corrin said. 

"Why, traitor?"

"Please listen big brother," Elise said. "Please listen, we don't need to keep fighting." 

"Elise. They brainwashed you." 

"No! Please stop this fighting!" 

"Elise get back! Xander, father, King Garon wants to destroy Hoshido, and everything around us!" 

"I don't believe you." 

After a few more minutes of arguing, Xander swung his sword to hurt Corrin, but Elise took the hit instead. 

"Elise," Xander yelled, rushing to his youngest sisters aid. 

"Xander....Lay your sword, for me. Nohr needs more from a king, like a warm hand, and tears," she said. 

He held her hand close to his faces as tears rolled down his face. 

"T....That's it," she said, as her hand fell to the ground. 

Xander laid her down and looked straight at Corrin. He picked up his sword and pointed it straight at her. 

"Xander please." 

"X-Xander, please..Please stop this fighting," Sakura pleaded. 

"I'm sorry, Sakura....I....I'm sorry. Scis ille amo te, nunc et aeternus... Please get somewhere safe," he mumbled. 

Corrin shoved Sakura towards Ryouma, who picked her up and got her to safety. Sakura struggled to reach out for Xander and cried to be near him once more. She just wanted the fighting to end, and to see Xander's smile again. She stayed by the door, trying to get in, but it was no use, all that was going on was fighting and more death. It soon ended, but with a price, Xander's death. 

"Big brother," Corrin said. 

"No, don't be, I should be the that is sorry," Xander coughed. "I should have listened to you, to Camilla." 

"Hm?" 

"I only wished things could have been different, to find on your side, but alas, I couldn't. There were times....where father crossed the lines...I thought...I couldn't...As the Crown Prince...I had no choice...."

"Brother..." 

"It became worse....when I feel in love, I loved her so much. I hurt her....more than I should have." 

"In love with who?" 

"I wish I could tell...I am truly sorry." 

"Brother don't leave!" 

Sakura did her best to heal him, but it was too late, he had died. Corrin tried not to cry, to not let his, and Elise's deaths be in vain. 

"Let's go, we have one last person to face, before it all ends," she said. 

Everyone followed her, to King Garon, the last person that they needed to end, everyone except Sakura, that is. 

"Sakura," Corrin asked. 

"I-I will be r-right there," she replied. 

"Okay." 

"We, we had a son. I named him Siegbert. I-If you got t-to meet him, I-I know you would have loved h-him with all you heart, just like you did with m-me. You would have been a great father," Sakura said, to Xander. 

The war finally came to a close, and Garon was finally defeated, Hoshido had won. All of the tragedy, if not most of it, had ended. Sakura's heart still hurting, knowing that she wouldn't be able to see the man she loved ever again. At her brother's coronation, Leo had caught up with her, to give her something. 

"Lady Sakura," Leo said. 

"Oh, i-is something t-the matter," Sakura asked. 

"No, I just wanted to give you this," he replied, handing her Xander's sword. "If there comes a time, your son might need this." 

Sakura didn't say a word, she just took the sword. Leo then walked back over to his older sister, and the two had headed home. Years after the war, Siegbert had grown up a little, he was able to understand what people were saying, and how to speak some words. 

"Mamma," Siegbert said. 

"Y-Yes, Sweet Prince," Sakura asked. 

"Can you tell me another story about papa?" 

"Of course!"

**Author's Note:**

> Here have my first 10k+ story. Oh boy, there were anon's on tumblr, saying something about a Sakumarx AU and I decided to write about it. I hope this is both very fluffy and agnsty, I highly doubt it. I should have gone more into their Sakura's and Xander's relationship, and more into Siegbert's and Sakura's relationship. I probably forced the story more than I should have, sorry. It took me like a week to write this fan fic...Oh also, the Latin that I used in Xander's dialogue is "Know that I love you, now and forever." The title that I have, is the best title I could come up with.


End file.
